<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cliched and Tired Tropes by AfflictedwithAlliteration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497564">Cliched and Tired Tropes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration'>AfflictedwithAlliteration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Chocolate [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bittersweet Ending, Cliches and Tropes Galore, Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Implied monster hate in the last chap, Non-Gendered, Reader dies, Reader-Insert, Resets, Romance, Sans Doesn't Remember Resets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had the chance to fall for someone over and over, why not take it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Chocolate [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/848361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sans/Self Insert Ship Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You waited in the shop, and stared out the window where the rain poured down with the faintest of frowns. </p><p>That was new. </p><p>Slowly you found your fingers drumming a beat to the sound of it against the window panes, chest tightening the slightest bit. It was too early to panic but you fingers moved quicker all the same while your eyes roved the streets, drink cooling so long that when you finally stilled long enough to take a sip—"Gross."</p><p>With a sigh you stood up to get another, smashing into a body right as you did so. The cup slips from your fingers then hits the ground with a wet plop as it explodes all over the floor. It's just enough to make you stumble, using the other person to catch yourself, hands wrapped around their biceps. They're of the same mind, one hand on your waist and one clutching the table so you both don't topple like the drink.</p><p>"Sorry!"</p><p>"STARS, I'M SORRY TOO!"</p><p>That voice.</p><p>You head snaps up toward it on instinct, lips brushing against cool cheekbone as you do. Both of you flush at the contact and adjust yourself but you can't look away from him. Actually, you don't even know why you're embarrassed with the amount of times this has happened. But before you can say something stupid—like his name—a cough interrupts the awkward staring contest. You both jump out of the way with more apologies as the employee cleans. Sheepishly you rub the back of you neck, still unable to quell the smile at the corner of your lips.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" The both of you pause as your words run together before a laugh escapes you. The earlier tightness releases so quick it almost makes you cry because he's the same as ever, it's enough to make you miss your cue as you bite your lip to hold them back. He looks worried and apologetic, eyes flicker between you and the drink being cleaned. "THAT WAS ENTIRELY MY FAULT."</p><p>He's stealing your lines! You shake your head a little, trying to remember how words work.</p><p>"No, I should've paid attention when I stood up. No harm, no foul, right?"</p><p>"BUT THERE WAS HARM."</p><p>It's too many new things, you blink at him owlishly. You're thrown off entirely by this new script, struggling to find natural footing and something to do other than <i>stare like an idiot.</i></p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"DON'T BE. IT WASN'T TO ME BUT TO YOUR POOR DRINK." You snort, a small laugh huffing out of you before he continues, gesturing over to the counter. "IF YOU LIKE I CAN BUY YOU ANOTHER?"</p><p>"If you insist."</p><p>"I DO."</p><p>"Then lead the way..." </p><p>"OH DEAR, IT'S LIKE ALL MY MANNERS DISAPPEARED TODAY. I'M SANS, SANS THE MAGNIFICENT."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why does all my fluff mutate to angst? I have a problem XD</p><p>In honor of Sans Self-Ship Week (that I barely found out about)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's comfortable to walk along the beach with him, a way to clear your head that you're sure he picked on purpose. Probably picking up on your worries, even as friends he really was the sweetest. You suck in the salted air with a smile about to thank him when he holds out his hand. </p><p>"WOULD YOU LIKE A SNACK?"</p><p>"Where did you even get fortune cookies?"</p><p>"A MAGICIAN NEVER REVEALS HIS SECRETS."</p><p>Snorting you take the offered treat and crack it open, pouting at the paper a bit. "It has a typo, it only says 'I'."</p><p>"OH NO, WATCH YOUR STEP!"</p><p>He doesn't comment, instead the contrived shock in his voice at his next words makes you stumble in your effort to stop, his hands on your shoulders steadying you as you stare down at the sand in shock.</p><p>
  <i>YOU</i>
</p><p>If this is what you think it is...sure, you'd been waiting but you'd also begun to think this was one of the <i>other</i> timelines. Slowly distancing yourself rather than making the first move and potentially ruining the timeline by going off course. Worried it was the one you tried so hard not to think about when you laid in the dark of your room but also because it was only one word. You feel your face twisting in a mix of confusion and hope as his arm invades your vision next, pointing towards the sky.</p><p>"LOOK UP!"</p><p>Your gaze follows the limb, cocking your head at the plane you hadn't noticed while it dips and curves, the smoke trailing after it and spelling the another word.</p><p>
  <i>LIKE</i>
</p><p>Your heartbeat is beginning to quicken as you start to put two and two together. Or more precisely, all three words, voice breaking a bit as you crush the slip of paper in your grip.</p><p>"Sans...what even is all this?"</p><p>"I COULD NOT DECIDE THE BEST WAY TO TELL YOU."</p><p>"So what? You picked all of them?" </p><p>"YES." He looks so proud of himself, and the glint in his eye is so overwhelming familiar because he knows he's gotten you good. The smile that blooms in response is unstoppable, as is the laughter. Before you can get it under control, tears are streaming down your face and you aren't even sure if they're from the ridiculousness of it all, the relief, or the fact that he had probably planned this for weeks. He laughs with you after a moment before cupping your cheeks with little hearts in his eyes. Habit almost makes you go in for a kiss but you restrain yourself to pressing your foreheads together as he swipes away the liquid, words soft. "Do You Feel The Same?"</p><p>"<i>Yes.</i>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dating Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keep your eyes closed.”</p><p>“I HAVE A BLINDFOLD.”</p><p>“Yeah, and magic.”</p><p>You may do everything by the script but the first real date you take Sans on, you always try to make it different in some way. And this one was definitely a first. </p><p>“MY MAGIC DOESN’T LET ME SEE THROUGH WALLS!” </p><p>“Probably but better safe than sorry. I’m putting on the ear mufflers now, so don’t let go of my hand.”</p><p>“I NEVER WILL.”</p><p>His cheeks flush a pretty blue as he says it and you find yourself glad, he can’t see your own face turning a bright shade of red. Still, the line is good enough to deserve a peck on the cheek as you slip on the headphones. You take a minute to pretend to pick your nose and make a few faces, but the skeleton doesn’t react, so you move to help him out of the car. </p><p>The stadium lot is already filling but VIP passes included parking, and early arrival to meet him, so it’s quiet. Still, you hadn’t wanted to risk Sans hearing someone say the name and spoiling it. It had been hard enough keeping it a secret and making sure he hadn’t already bought tickets himself. </p><p>You only wait until you’re in front of the dressing room to remove his headphones and pull out your phone. “Okay, go ahead and take it off!”</p><p>He rips it off with impatience and stars around the hallway in confusion for a moment before his gaze lands on the plaque on the door. </p><p>
  <i>NTT</i>
</p><p>“<i>I-IS THAT REAL?!</i>”</p><p>“Yup”</p><p>“REALLY REAL?”</p><p>Picture of his face acquired you laugh and reach to open it. “Why don’t you go find out?”</p><p>He’s in the room before you can finish properly then turns back on his heel, nearly slamming his face on the door to press a quick kiss to your cheek. Then he’s have shrieking into the room. The date will probably be more of the same, but you regret nothing.</p>
<hr/><p>“I THOUGHT LONG AND HARD BUT NOTHING TOPPED WHAT YOU DID.”</p><p>“Pretty sure nothing tops the beach day.”</p><p>“YES, BUT I TRIED.”</p><p>“So, can I look?” That makes him press his hands against your eyes a little tighter and you smother a laugh. There was hardly anything new he could show you, but he didn’t know that. And so long as you never lost the first date, the rest didn’t matter. “Sans—”</p><p>“ONE MORE MOMENT. IT HAS TO BE PERFECT.”</p><p>You can feel his magic buzzing and can’t help the curiosity, trying to compare his actions now to the blurring times before. When was the last time he’d been so excited? When he found you a flower shop, the restaurant, the ice-skating rink, the—</p><p>He removes his hands, settling them on your shoulders and you wince a bit at the light before your eyes adjust and you realize where you are. </p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>Your breathing hitches.</p><p>“IT’S BEAUTIFUL, ISN’T IT?”</p><p>It takes a moment to respond, your mind in the past. You see white, and rings, the taste of cake drowning you for a moment.</p><p>“Yes. <i>Stars, yes.</i>” It takes even longer for you to remember you haven’t been here before. “Wh-where are we?”</p><p>“EBOTT.” You reach up and squeeze his hands for comfort as he continues, resting his chin on your joined hands. “THIS IS WHAT I SEEN WHEN WE FIRST CAME UP.”</p><p>“It's beautiful.”</p><p>“TRUE. BUT IT WASN’T PERFECT.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“BECAUSE YOU WEREN’T IN IT YET.”</p><p>There’re no more words as he takes you on a quiet tour of the outside of the mountain, to where he laid out a picnic but you know this particular date will be one of the ones you never forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Disagreement/Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You aren’t sure who to blame, you or Papyrus. Because if there’s one thing Sans always hated, it was people withholding information but finding you and his brother in the closet was probably a close second. Before you can try to even think up an explanation, Papyrus vanishes, and Sans is striding away from you. With a curse you rush out after him.</p><p>“Sans! Wait!”</p><p>“I’M ONLY GOING TO THE COUCH SO WE CAN DISCUSS THIS LIKE RATIONAL ADULTS.”</p><p>His bones are rattling loud enough for you to hear it and you wince but follow him, still unable to figure out what to say. The truth was stranger than fiction in some cases, but you still can’t look him in the eye when he pats a seat beside him. </p><p>“YOU’RE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME.”</p><p>“I…am but Sans, it’s not what you think!” You hurry to correct whatever he thought happened, finally looking up at him. You’re so far off script you don’t know where to start but you don’t want him to—you reach out a hand but hesitate to touch him, unsure if he’d reject the contact. It leaves you hand hovering in the air between you like a hummingbird. “I’m not cheating, and not with Pappy of all people.”</p><p>“I KNOW! BUT YOU’RE STILL KEEPING THINGS FROM ME AND I HATE IT!”</p><p>It bursts out of him nearly before you can finish you sentence, and he scrubs a tired hand down his face. It feels like you’re losing him, and it’s not the same as when you normally do. Your throat tightens and for a long moment you might not answer but the moment he opens his mouth to speak again you cut him off.</p><p>“His nightmares!” God, the taller skeleton was going to kill you. You wince a bit. There weren’t many timelines where you’d told Sans but then again, there weren’t many where Pappy called you on it either. You tried to remember if he’d ever actually believed you or what you were supposed to say to fix it. </p><p>“I’M WAITING.”</p><p>You snap your head up, eyes watering. “I have them, too.”</p><p>It takes a moment for comprehension to dawn, and when it finally does, he grabs your hand and pulls you gently into a hug. You cling to him, the feel of how real he is. Not just your imagination waiting, wondering, worrying. He’s solid. You have him, for however long that is. You’re crying before you can get out more words, and it feels like a cop out, but he only shushes you as an apology garbles out. </p><p>“IT’S OKAY. I’M HERE.”</p><p>For now. Maybe not in the next timeline. Maybe never again, one wrong move, anything they changed could change your relationship as well.  </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“DO YOU?” He pulls away a bit to stare at you, eyes simple rounds that show how upset he still is. “BECAUSE YOU ACT LIKE YOU CAN’T TELL ME THINGS. YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE YOU…LIKE PAPPY DOES.”</p><p>He sighs again and pulls you close again. He wraps you up like you could never let you go. It untangles something in your stomach. </p><p>“I can’t…I don’t know how to explain it.”</p><p>“YOU DON’T HAVE TO BUT JUST TELL ME. TALK TO ME WHEN YOU FEEL…WHATEVER YOU FEEL. DON’T ACT LIKE I’M ALREADY GONE.”</p><p>It hurts to hear him say it, but you know that’s because it’s true. Sometimes you think you’re so ready for it to end you forget it’s happening now. That you can feel him. That he’s not a fever dream. That his hands are around you and not someone else. </p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p>“OKAY.”</p><p>It’s such a simple phrase, and you know he’s still upset and will probably be annoyed with you both for a few days but he’s here now. You swallow, unable to find words as he continues to hold you, occasionally pressing kisses to you head. It’s enough for you to try, just a bit, voice soft as you tell him how you really first met.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hand Holding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I HAVE AN IDEA.”</p>
<p>“Sans…I love you,” you groan as you rub sleep from your eyes and gaze at the numbers on the clock. It’s even earlier than usual. “But you realize it’s like four in the morning?”</p>
<p>There’s a bit of silence at your words and it takes several sleepier moments and the beautiful darkness pulling at your consciousness before he pounces. His eye lights are bright enough to cast small shadows, forcing you into more wakefulness. </p>
<p>“SAY IT AGAIN.”</p>
<p>“Wh—oh. Um.” You clear your throat as you try to avoid his gaze and fail. You hadn’t been able to tell when or where you were before, but this was clearly early enough in the timeline you hadn’t said it. “I love y—”</p>
<p>He doesn’t let you finish, smothering you with dramatic kisses, punctuated with loud “mwahs” that make you both laugh until you shove him away. He catches your hand and presses a softer, lingering kiss to it. The words strangely muffled by your palm. </p>
<p>“I Love You, Too.”</p>
<p>“Now that that’s out of the way, can I go to sleep?”</p>
<p>“NO! I ALMOST FORGOT, YOU DISTRACTED ME! I HAVE AN IDEA,” his face falls ever so slightly before he continues, tightening his grip. “FOR YOUR…CONCERNS.”</p>
<p>That wakes you up, and you both shift a both until your cuddled on the bed, hands still intertwined, and his gaze is focused on them, simple pin-prick circles that make your heart twist.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry about it. Not because I’m not but—it’s—I’ll—”</p>
<p>“WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A GAME.”</p>
<p>“I…what?”</p>
<p>“YOU THINK I AM GOING TO DISAPPEAR. BUT HOW CAN I DO THAT IF I AM ALWAYS HOLDING YOUR HAND?”</p>
<p>“That’s not possible, Sans but I appreciate the gesture.”</p>
<p>“WANT TO MAKE A BET ON IT?”</p>
<p>His eyes are sparkling now, and you know regardless of your answer he is going to make a point. Heart untangling the slightest you laugh and squeeze his hand. </p>
<p>“Bet.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I’m going to spill the batter!”</p>
<p>“THEN YOU CAN CLEAN IT UP.”</p>
<p>His hand is wrapped tightly around your ‘free’ one, while you attempt to mix the pancake batter. Finally, you stare at him then gesture to the bowl with your joined hands. “Then help me hold it.”</p>
<p>Because for all the mess it could make, it’s a kind of comfort you aren’t willing to finish just yet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I AM TRYING TO SHOWER.”</p>
<p>“Yup, and I’m enjoying the view.”</p>
<p>“THIS IS VERY RUDE.”</p>
<p>“Then teach me some manners.”</p>
<p>“DON’T TEMPT ME.”</p>
<p>But for all his words, his cheeks and bones are flushed, and his hand is still woven through yours.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“EXCUSE US.”</p>
<p>“S’cuse me.”</p>
<p>The family huffs but goes around, a weird shuffle commencing as they try to go through you and almost hit your joined arms. You are almost tempted to let go but Sans looks ridiculously pleased, little hearts in his eyes when he tugs you to him and out of the way. </p>
<p>“YOU DIDN’T LET GO.”</p>
<p>“That’s the game isn’t it?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>You're eating dinner with one hand, determined, and Sans is doing the same. Chara and Papyrus have given up doing anything but rolling their eyes at the mess you're both making but then Sans stops. He just...stares at you while you awkwardly shovel the food in until you stop. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>He just shakes his head and grins. "GIVE ME YOUR OTHER HAND, PLEASE."</p>
<p>"I need at least one to eat."</p>
<p>The skeleton just waits until you give in, you're ready to curl it around his fingers but he just stares for a moment before looking at you again, the same cheeky grin on his face.</p>
<p>"CLOSE YOUR EYES." You do, heart quickening. Sometimes you skip too far ahead but you know that look. You wouldn't forget it. And when you feel the cool material slide across your finger, a few tears squeeze out but you don't open them even if you're already nodding like an idiot. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME ASK YET."</p>
<p>"Then ask!"</p>
<p>"OPEN YOUR EYES FIRST." You do, pressing your palms together and squeezing his hand tight enough to hurt but neither of you protest. "Will You Marry Me?"</p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>Every single time yes.</p>
<p>You're about to go in for a kiss when he pulls back, grin still in place and eyes the biggest hearts you've ever seen. "YOU ALSO KNOW THIS MEANS I WIN THE BET? BECAUSE NOW I OWN YOUR HAND FOREVER."</p>
<p>"Tie, because I own yours now, too."</p>
<p>This time he surges forward, lips pressing to yours roughly and you hear gagging noises in the background before Papyrus drags Chara away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Even in his sleep, he holds your hand. </p>
<p>You hope the habit sticks through the timelines.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Clothes Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm late!"</p><p>"YES."</p><p>"Why didn't you wake me up?!"</p><p>"I DID. THREE TIMES. THAT'S THE MAGIC NUMBER."</p><p>"Sans, I needed to wash clothes, I can't work in no clothes."</p><p>"YOU COULD ALWAYS BORROW MINE."</p><p>You sit up now, fully awake and stare at the smug skeleton and his cheeky grin. Oh. This was intentional. </p><p>"Is this because I said you couldn't pick your own suit?"</p><p>"YES."</p><p>You facepalm and smother a shriek. You love him, you really do but left to his own devices he'd look like a poster child for Spirit Halloween, and there weren't enough resets in the world to erase the image of the light up suit. Still, you glance at the clock and give a mental 'to hell with it' and hold out your hand for whatever travesty he's prepared.</p>
<hr/><p>You'll need to ask him later where he even got a dress shirt of his battle body, and why in the name of everything he even has it. Then you'll need to ask him how he walks in these pants because they are tight, but they do make your ass look good. But first you need to get home. To your own clothes.</p>
<hr/><p>"What are you wearing?"</p><p>"I'M SHOWING YOU THAT YOUR FASHION SENSE ISN'T ANY BETTER."</p><p>He looks ridiculous in the outfit, mostly because it's a mismatch of different parts of your clothes. Most of your work clothes all match so how he even managed to make...whatever that is, you don't know and you don't care anymore. You bite your lip in an effort not to laugh as you approach. Maybe you wouldn't get whatever atrocity he wanted for this wedding out of your head either but-</p><p>"Wear whatever you want. I don't care as long as you're the one in it," You grin as you approach, tugging at the shirt he's wearing. "Or out of it."</p><p>"WE ARE NOT GOING TO OUR WEDDING NUDE." He eyes you, unimpressed. "I WILL WEAR THE SUIT I ALREADY BOUGHT."</p><p>Damn. Already seen through.</p><p>"You already bought it?"</p><p>"YES."</p><p>"Then I guess I'll just have to match yours."</p><p>"CONSIDERING YOUR CLOTHS I DON'T THINK IT WILL BE DIFFICULT."</p><p>You almost sass him back but it would never end if you did, so you settle for a kiss on the cheek. Next time you'd have him wear something passable. You supposed every once in awhile it didn't hurt to give in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Now Kiss!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“N-n-ow k-kiss the b-bride!”</p><p>You grin as Undyne finishes then jump at your new husband.  Sans catches you in his arms as you smother his face with kisses. He returns the favor until your lips meet, slowing the giddy sensation into a warmth in the pit of your stomach until Alphys whistle pulls you both apart.</p><p>“Save some for the honeymoon, losers!”</p><p>“I thought it started already.”</p><p>“HM, I AGREE.”</p><p>“Ugh, you’re both adorable and gross, go get your cake.”</p><p>It’s a blue of color, congratulations, and celebration that makes your head spin. Sans barely leaves your side and you almost wish he would. Chara has been hot on your heels, trying to catch you and so has Papyrus but you don’t want to hear it. </p><p>It won’t matter anyway.</p><p>It never changes. </p><p>Except in when it does. Sometimes it's him. Those ones are worse.</p><p>“You Have That Look Again. You’re Supposed To Be Happy Today.”</p><p>“I am, and I love you. So much.” </p><p>His arms are around your waist and you turn in them, pressing yourself as close to him as you can. Instinctively now your fingers wind together as you lean your foreheads on each other. He looks worried, eyes flickering between hearts and darkness. His words are soft and coaxing but you can’t. Not today. You want this to be the last memories this time. </p><p>“You Sound Like You’re Leaving.”</p><p>Your eyes fill, and you aren’t sure if the shouting in the distance is real or overlap. You tighten your grip. It won’t be like the other times. </p><p>“Only for a bit.” Now he looks genuinely confused but then the screaming starts. This time you know it’s not overlap, and dust fills your nose, along with the scent of copper. His eye flares with magic, pulling away but keeping a hand around yours. </p><p>“Stay Low And Do Not Let Go. EVERYONE GET DOWN. WE WILL RADIO FO—”</p><p>He stops short because there’s so many of them. You wonder if this time Chara figured out who spilled the beans, you wonder if it matters. Watching him, you think you would marry him a million more times. Besides, you hardly feel it this time. You're too focused on the feel of his hand in yours but the shock of it makes you lose your grip, catching yourself on your knees as you collapse. The look on his face when he turns is…maybe next time you’d wait by the cake table again. Or bother Chara. Stars, you didn’t want him to look like this. But when he’s wrapping his arms around you, you don’t regret it as much as you should. </p><p>“WE NEED HELP!”</p><p>He’s pressing his jacket to it, it is just as awful as you thought, huge swirls of mismatched stars and hears on a bright blue cloth and you're almost sad you've ruined it but you’ve done this enough times, it doesn’t work. Even if the suit was different. Whether it’s him or the hospital. Whether it's you or Chara or all of you. You don't know how to change it, and wouldn't. If you did, you might never see him in the ridiculous suit.</p><p>“Sans—”</p><p>“Don’t Talk.”</p><p>His voice sound shaky but his hands are a steady comfort. You try to reach up and wipe a tear but your arms aren’t cooperating. It's too fast, you wanted a little more time.</p><p>“Sucking ch-chest—”</p><p>“Yes, Now Stop Talking.”</p><p>“M’sorry.” It slurs on your tongue, foreign, and frightening no matter how many times it happens. The pain is secondary as you try to memorize his face shape. You’d never forget it but maybe next time it won’t be you here. So you want to greedily keep all that you can.</p><p>“Stop Apologizing. You’ll Be Fine.”</p><p>If it were a movie you’d have time for last words but the darkness on the corners of your vision is not creeping but spilling, saturating everything and stealing him from you. You want to comfort him, but you can’t form words anymore. You’re lucky enough that there’s just enough sensation to feel him around you. So, you don’t bother to try, you just soak up the sound of his voice, soft and desperate in your ears but so familiar. </p><p>You wish you could tell him not to worry.</p><p>That it was fine.</p><p>Because you couldn’t wait to fall in love with him all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>